


Sunny Days

by SuFeng2017



Category: The Cold Light Of Day, The Town (2010)
Genre: M/M, 预防万一还是存个档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017





	Sunny Days

看完了城中大盗和白昼冷光，决定写一个Doug和Will的拉郎

 

写的乱七八糟，还有可能被吞。）权当是七夕贺文吧

 

不过是忙里偷闲，Will深吸了一口气。加利福尼亚的秋天依旧炎热，公路长到看不到尽头，过高的温度让这个穿着长袖长裤的男人汗湿了头发，他戴着最普通的巴拿马草帽，走过一片又一片金黄的谷地，但他觉得这比待在有空调的工作室里要舒服得多。不用看一堆堆的报表，不用接没完没了的电话（是的，他把手机留在了旅馆）。

 

而一间小小的农舍吸引了他的注意力，或者说，一片金黄小麦中显得突兀的鲜红月季吸引了他的注意力。他走了很长时间，旅行包黏腻的贴在背后，握在手中的矿泉水只剩了个底，而这是最后一瓶。

 

Doug修剪完最后一丛月季，在一片金灿中看见了抬手摘下草帽的年轻男人。夕阳的余晖给他镀上了一层金边，被汗水浸得湿透的白衬衫勾勒出漂亮的身体曲线，似乎是发现了他的视线一样，年轻人转了头，朝Doug扬起一个大大的笑容。

 

“你种的月季很漂亮。”脸上沾的灰土不能掩盖这男人的英俊，琥珀色的眼瞳在夕阳的映照下熠熠发光。汗水顺着肌肉线条滑落，手臂上的青灰色纹身随着男人的动作显露，一朵漂亮的暗红色月季。年轻人的视线十分明显，Doug收起了修剪的工具一并抱在怀里：“要进屋坐会儿吗？”“如果你家有足够的清水。”

 

男人可以说是毫无防备，指明了饮水机的位置后便自顾自的去冲澡了。高温使凉水都变的温热，Will小口的啜饮着，一边仔细打量这间屋子。空空荡荡，虽然必备的事物一应俱全，但是，不知为何就是透出一股空荡的感觉。白桦木的桌子已经有些开裂，窗台上摆了一盆开的正好的纯白茑萝，一个大男人，怎么有心思侍弄这些娇气的植物……“看起来也不像啊……”Will喃喃的出了声。

 

“不像什么？”男人披了白色的浴袍靠在门边，挑了眉。浴袍并没有系得很紧，可以从微敞的衣领里看到小麦色的胸膛，Will略微有些不好意思的偏过了头，他看着支架上盘旋而上的茑萝藤蔓：“你不像是个会种花的园丁，为什么愿意待在这种地方？”

 

男人啧了一声，然后便没了下文。寂静在屋内蔓延，只有风吹过麦田发出沙沙的声响，月季的浓郁香气里混了麦田的清香和若有似无的海腥气。Will不自在的舔了下唇，他直视着低了头不知在想些什么的男人，觉得自己可能是冒犯到他了：“对不起，我该走了。”他站起来，拍了拍已经干透的裤子，觉得背后又开始出汗。

 

“我曾喜欢过一个人。”低沉的男声从背后传来，Will的动作僵住，拍裤子的手不知道要往哪儿放，只好重新握住了桌上的水杯。“我们在洗衣店相识，但其实我在更早的时候就见过她了，我希望她能跟我一起来这儿，她辞了工作，养了一片花田，而我一个人到了这里。”

 

这男人依旧高大，围绕在他身周的悲伤却像是实质化了一样，让人觉得脆弱。天光已暗，屋内还没来得及开灯，男人没有站在阴影里，半开的房门里掩藏的黑暗却像是要将他吞噬一般。Will张了张口，平时面对客户的伶牙俐齿此时全都像见了鬼，他抿紧了双唇，尖锐的虎牙抵在薄薄的口腔嫩肉上摩擦。

 

Doug看着年轻人，这很明显是一个上班族，丝质的白衬衫，白色的西装裤，却偏偏穿了一双运动鞋。而这个人大步向他走来，然后一个带着汗味儿的拥抱袭击了他。腰部被紧紧环住，年轻人将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，过近的距离可以让他嗅闻到年轻人身上淡淡的麦香。往事本早已成过眼云烟，都已经过了那么多年了，他眯起眼，快十年了吧。当时他还不过是个二十多岁的热血青年，被爱情冲昏了头脑，看着最好的朋友死去。最开始的时候他会做梦，那天一共有六声枪响，第一枪的时候Coughlin就已经死了，然后是紧跟的三枪，然后是另一个FBI接近的时候开的两枪，啊，他还是记得那六声枪响，却再想不起Coughlin的面容，那个为他蹲了九年牢的，像兄长一样的Coughlin。

 

“天晚了。”他听见自己有些沙哑的声音，“留下吧。”

 

Doug做了晚餐，其实只是将放在冰箱里的三明治拿出来热了一下，附带上还带着水珠的淡啤酒。“我知道加利福尼亚的红酒很有名，但我更喜欢冰啤。”他用大拇指顶开了瓶盖，递给年轻人。他们坐在屋前的木质阶梯上，三明治上的黄油在微波炉里转过之后重新融化，连带着夹在里面的芝士一同溢了出来，又在滴到手上之前再次凝固。

 

加州的上空十分辽阔，星辰只有几点，而月光明亮，风吹过的时候，麦田里会涌起银色的波浪。Doug摘了几枝月季，插在Will带来的矿泉水瓶子里，放在床头。而年轻人穿着并不合身的睡袍坐在床边。“我没有多余的被子。”“嗯。”“这是一张单人床。”“嗯。”

 

细密的吻从额上开始，起初只是试探一样的一触即离，然后是一个长长的，夺走了年轻人所有氧气的法式深吻。睡袍滑落的时候Will不可抑制的笑出声：“我甚至都不知道你的名字。”“Doug，Doug Macray。”新鲜的月季花瓣被揉碎在白皙的躯体上，流出红色的汁液，在明亮的月光下是鲜血一样的颜色，Will咬住了Doug的肩，在一波又一波迅猛的攻击下神志恍惚。

 

Doug在他包里塞了灌满了水的保温杯，他看着男人琥珀色的眼睛，“嘿，我的腰还疼着呢。”“你昨晚说是今天下午的飞机。”Will笑得露出了虎牙：“我可能再也不会回来了。”“嗯。”

 

之后的一年Will感觉自己的生活变得狗血不堪，莫名其妙失去父亲，莫名其妙多了妹妹，他一个普普通通的上班族被CIA追得在西班牙的街头狂奔，他做错了什么？而当一切尘埃落定，坐上回国航班的时候，他第一个想起的竟是只有一面之缘的那个男人。他身心俱疲，暗暗后怕，公司没有了，家也不再是原来的家，有那么多糟心的事情，他多想回到那个夜晚，也不说话，就只是望着满天星辰，有一口没一口地喝着啤酒，似乎只要男人坐在旁边，他就永远不会感到孤独。

 

他抵达加利福尼亚的时候正值黄昏，阳光透过巨大的玻璃窗洒在他的手臂和行李箱上。

 

和一年前一样。

 

It's a sunny day.

 


End file.
